The Swingers
by headmistress missy
Summary: Six friends are expelled from their school and must go to Hogwarts. They are separated into the houses and create a club to have a little fun. Thats when Draco comes along....
1. Expelled

A/N This is my first fan fic. My friend Emily C also helped a lot with the plot and the name of the club, nickname for us etc...This story is based on my Pajama Game friends (Emily C, Emily B, Amanda, Megan, and Alyssa) and of course me (Kaley)!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Draco Malfoy (although I wish I did...hehe) or any of the other characters my girl Rowling made up. I, however own Katie, Emma, Rose, Amber, Veronica, Lexi, and Matt. They are mine!!!! Mwahhhhh.  
  
Chapter 1~ Expelled  
  
It was the weekend before the end of their fifth year at Moonshire School for Witches, an all girls school, and the six friends found themselves in the headmistress's office. Madame Mureaux was furious. She looked from one girl to the next.  
  
"First, you leave school grounds to go to Phoenixeye School For Wizards, then you bring a group of boys back to our school and hide them in your dormitory. I thought I could trust the six of you in the same dormitory. I'm very disappointed in all of you, but mostly you Lexi. The headmaster from Phoenixeye said that the boys confessed that it was all your idea."Lexi couldn`t bear to look up at her headmistress' face, but raged with fury inside. How could they give in and tell their headmaster that it was her idea. Their This is why I'm going to have to expel the six of you."  
  
At this, the girls looked up in horror. Would they ever see each other again? The six girls have been friends their whole lives. Their mothers met before the girls were born. It would tear them up inside to have to be separated from each other. They were sure they would be going to different schools.  
  
"I talked to the headmaster at your new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are different houses there that you have to be sorted into. I don't want to make you each go to a different school, but I think being sorted into different houses and spending some time apart might help you."  
  
~.:*:.~  
  
All of the girls were forced to pack their things and go home. Later that day, they went over to Katie's house. Veronica borrowed the book Hogwarts, a History from her mother, who went to Hogwarts when she was younger.  
  
"There are four different houses." Veronica began to read, "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindors are loyal, brave, and honest." Katie and Emma looked at each other and grinned. They both remembered the night last summer when they came home at six in the morning. The night before that, Katie woke up next to a guy she didn't even know (naughty, naughty... Shame on you). Her mother never found out the reason for them getting home so late.  
  
Veronica continued reading."Slytherins are all purebloods and are very power-hungry. That takes out Amber and me, `cuz we're mixed bloods. Ravenclaws are very smart. Hufflepuffs take anyone into their house." Everyone became silent. They knew right away that they wouldn't stay together because of their different personalities. Katie and Emma were always the closest out of the group. They're the "bad" girls who think only of boys. Katie lived with her mother, her father left when she was nine years old. Katie's mother only told her that he left the country. Lexi was the person who thought of all of the plans. She had a perfect family, a mother, father, an older brother, and little sister. Veronica was the conscience for the group. She always tried to get the girls out of doing things that could get them in trouble. Emma was bestfriends with Katie. She's always there through the difficult times. Amber is the shy one of the girls. She followed the crowd and looked up to Katie and Emma. Rose is a loyal friend. She's the one who the girls trust to keep secrets. She's the one who you go to if you need a shoulder to cry on. All of the girls knew that they would be put into different houses.  
  
"We should start a club while we're there, which we can go to during the weekends or weekdays," Rose suggested looking at them slyly, trying to lighten the mood, "so we can get together and meet, and talk, and do other things.... Ahem...with other people..." The other five surpressed their laughter. Who knew what "other things" with "other people" could be with them.  
  
"It doesn't have to be just us, though," Emma told them, getting an idea about her favorite subject, "Remember that there are guys at this school." She stressed the word "guys"; "We could have a party every weekend. This school sounds like it could use some fun, and we're the girls to do it!" They had their whole summer to plan, and they did.  
  
.:*:.  
  
A/N how did you like? I want to have at least 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter. 


	2. Onto The Platform

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to get this next chappie up...things were going crazy at school n stuff (..cough cough..play practice...) but now its spring break (thanks to the Beta Reader, now summer) and I'm going to do a lot more writing... Enjoy!!  
  
Thanx to Emily C. (Emily Malfoy) who helped me soo much with this chappie!!  
  
A note from the Beta Reader: aka Emily Malfoy, the reason this one took forever to get up is all b/c of me, I am a lazy loser who kept fergetting to read over the chapter and help Kaley out. Oops.... Sry guys, so ne wayz, yea it's all my fault. Whoopsie. So send me all ur hate mail. : D READ LOVE'S DESTINY AND LOVE'S PAST YOU LOSERS! (yes I did just advertise my story in someone elses, so sue me!) MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry once again, and onto The Swingers Love Always, Slytherin Slut, Emma, Emily Malfoy, the Beta Reader, or Emily C. BACK TO KALEY!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Draco Malfoy (although I wish I did...hehe) or any of the other characters my girl Rowling made up. I, however own Katie, Emma, Rose, Amber, Veronica, Lexi, and Matt. They are mine!!!! Mwahhhhh.  
  
Chapter 2 Platform 9¾  
  
The day before their first day of school, the girls stayed the night at the Leaky Cauldron because the trip was too long to take in the morning. For the girls though, the night at the Leaky Cauldron stood as a girl sleepover, and boy did they have fun. They all stayed in one room that had six sleeping bags instead of beds that Tom the innkeeper had set up for them. The girls stayed up talking about their classes, the school, how mean the proffessors would be, and of course, their favorite subject, boys.  
  
Around 2 a.m. Lexi burst into huge fits of laughter.  
  
"What?" Veronica asked wanting to be in on the joke.  
  
"I was just thinking about that one crush Emma had." She told them through her laughter.  
  
"Which one, there are a few." Amber told.  
  
"The one on Evol." The entire room stiffled a laugh. Emma looked at them icly.  
  
"What? It could have worked." She shot.  
  
Katie grabbed a pillow.  
  
"Oh Evol. I loved you. Even though you're two feet shorter than me and you make-out with girls in the faculty bathroom at Phoenixeye. I love you!" She kissed the pillow continuously.  
  
"Oh but we mustn't forget that crush Katie has on the great and famous Harry Potter." Rose told them.  
  
Amber grabbed the pillow from Katie.  
  
"I know I'll never have a chance, but your so sexy. I have a poster of you over my bed, like the rest of the wizarding world. Oh Harry!" Katie blushed red.  
  
The girls couldn't control their laughter anymore. A loud knock on the wall echoed through the room.  
  
"Girls! Quiet!" shouted a few of the parents. They continued their conversation in whispers.  
  
"Katie, you might finally have a chance with the Golden Boy." Said Lexi with a smirk. "He goes to Hogwarts." The girls grinned at her.  
  
"Did you know he faced You-Know-Who five times? Oh Katie, darling, that has got to mean he's buff." Veronica laughed as a random pillow flew at her face. "I read it in a book a couple weeks ago: Once when he was a year old, once in his first year at Hogwarts, one time down a dungeon called the Chamber of Secrets in his second year." She went on to explain how the famous Harry Potter nearly escaped many times.  
  
"Emma, wasn't that Malfoy guy a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Amber asked.  
  
The room got silent. The girls all knew that her mother and Lucius Malfoy was a touchy subject. Amber instantly looked embarassed for even mentioning it.  
  
"Yeah. That Malfoy guy's a Death Eater." Emma said quietly. She didn't want to think about that right now. It was too much. She hated the fact that Lucius had done that to her mother. That stupid affair, those stupid lies her mother told.  
  
"I'm only going to help us out hunny," she had begun, "He's going to help us get by." If only Emma had seen at the time. Lucius wasn't helping them get by, he was using her mother, using her in his own sick way. The terrible thing, was her father even knew it, but didn't do anything, didn't even question where the money came from. She would have given a life time to give back all the money her mother had "made" from Lucius. She hated him with all of her might. She didn't know what he looked like, only the sound of his voice on the phone 9 years ago. Emma knew though, somehow, she would give her revenge for her mother, no matter if she was alive or not.  
  
"Sorry Emma." Amber said quietly, consentrating very hard on the pillow in front of her.  
  
"Ahh, it's nothing..." Emma felt on the verge of tears. She was going to get her revenge, one way or another. "Besides, for all we know he's got some hott son one of us will fall for."  
  
"And you, Emma dear, will be the first to fall." Lexi smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She asked, standing up, ready to fake fight.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wanna make something of the fact I fall in love with sexy men?" Emma did a z-snap as everyone stared.  
  
"Never do that again." Rose told seriously as they all errupted into laughter.  
  
"And for the record, Evol was in no way sexy." Katie told them.  
  
"Neither is Harry Potter!" Amber shot back.  
  
"I don't care who's sexy," Emma began, "Just as long as you all don't let me fall in love with Malfoy's son, no matter if he's real, or fake, or sexy."  
  
.::.  
  
At 8 am, Rose's mother came in and yelled at them for staying up the whole night.  
  
"Sorry mum," Rose began, "But you put six girls in a room together for a night, who are best friends, and you expect us to sleep? Not an option."  
  
Her mother just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room as the girls got ready for their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
They borrowed three cars from the ministry for the trip to King's Cross Station. Amber's father worked in the Committee of Underaged Wizardry. He got the girls out of most of the trouble that they got into. On the way to the train station, the girls talked about the time at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago, when they put a spell on their tent to make all of the cute guys find their way to the entrance, while no adults could get close to it. Amber's father "forgot" to fill in the paperwork for their hearing. The girls were also lucky because the ministry was too busy with the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark that night.  
  
When the girls and their parents got to the train station, they were a half hour early, so they spent some time getting their luggage and pets in order. Only three of the girls had to worry about pets though. Katie, Rose, and Lexi all had owls. Katie's was a big, brown barn owl that belonged to her father. Its name was Seraphias. The owl and a heart-shaped locket was all that her father left her when he moved away when she was 9.  
  
The six girls found Platform 9 and Platform 10, but couldn't find Platform 9¾. Veronica's mother was the only one that went to Hogwarts, but she was back at the ministry cars, so they didn't know how to get onto the platform. A boy about the girls' age, and a man that must have been his father because of their matching white-blonde hair, were walking towards the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. There was a Hogwarts seal on the boys luggage, so Katie, Emma, and Lexi walked over to him.  
  
"Um hello." Katie started. The boy turned around quickly and took in the girl's look. She was medium height and had dirty blonde short hair. "This may sound really dumb, but we saw that you were going to Hogwarts and were wondering if you could tell us how to get onto the platform." She chuckled nervously.  
  
"You don't look like first years," the father of the boy said coldly. Emma turned abbruptly towards the sound of the voice. It sounded very familiar, but she couldn't figure from where.  
  
"All six of us got expelled from our old school," Lexi said quietly, while pointing to the other girls near the luggage, Katie, Rose, Amber, Veronica, and Emma.  
  
The boy looked up and smiled with a look of excitement. _They have a bad side, oooh. This is going to be a good year._ Draco finally tore his eyes away from the one girl and looked at the other two in front of him. One was slightly taller than the first one. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The other girl had light brown hair with matching brown eyes. Her hair was put in two school-girl braids. _These are the three that I like the best._ Draco thought, while planning how he could easily get them wrapped around his finger to do whatever he wanted.  
  
"What year are you?" He asked, while in his head his voice was pleading. _Please be 6th year, please be 6th year, please oh please be-  
_  
"We're going to be 6th years." Lexi said, staring at the blonde boy.  
  
_YES!!!_ He wanted to jump and down with joy. _Six girls, no make that six expelled girls all in sixth year? Oh it was like heaven.  
_  
"What houses are you in? Do you know yet?" he tried to hide the anticipation in his voice. _Slytherin! Slytherin! Please be in Slytherin!_ The thought of six expelled girls at Hogwart's in sixth year kept repeating in his mind. Six.... It was like getting twins, times three! The school was getting dreadfully old, along with the people (Pansy's tricks were starting to get repetative) and six girls, no six expelled girls, was like Christmas. Ten times. He could torture them (the prospect of that sounded like tons of fun, considering they all wouldn't be in the same house, and they all had skeletons in their closets most likely), date them, or both (torture and date them at the same time, ooo la la!). He could tell they were all easy, he could lay all six of them at the same time, and they wouldn't even care. THEY WERE EXPELLED ALREADY! Why he would want to date them was open for question for only about three were pretty enough for his taste. It was going to be a fun Christmas gift.  
  
"We don't know yet. We have to be sorted with the first years." Emma told him, wondering why he was looking so happy. Her eyes darted to his father, because she could feel his cold gaze on her. He sounded so familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. When he spoke again it was like deja vu.  
  
"Come, Draco." He kept his eyes on Emma as she stared back, "I must talk to Crabbe and Goyle's parents before you leave." His tone was cool and commanding. Emma quickly tore her eyes away.  
  
"Yes father," Draco said reluctantly. With one last good look at the girls, he said "I'll see you at school."  
  
The girls followed the boy called Draco through the barrier and found themselves in front of the _Hogwarts Express_. Draco quickly dissappeared into the crowd after his father. Katie wheeled her cart close to the train when Emma whispered in her ear.  
  
"Theres a man watching you, next to the barrier." Katie half turned, but Emma grabbed her wrist, "Don't look! He might come over." At this, Katie heard her name being called by the man. Her mother turned around to see who was calling her daughter's name. She froze with shock, her mouth hanging open. Katie turned around to figure out what was going on. She looked at him and thought that he looked vaguely familiar.  
  
A/N Cliffhanger!!!Mwahhh!! Thanks to all of the people that reviewed! I used the "helpful criticizm" you gave me and tried to make it better. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
